


suggestive arousal

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink: logic stops working.





	suggestive arousal

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nakamaru considers himself a rational man. At twenty-eight, he thinks he has a fairly good idea of what’s real and what’s not, what’s possible and what’s just outrageous. His imagination is as big as anyone else’s, but there’s always a clear line between the two. Part of being sane, he believes, is having this line.

It all started when Ueda buzzed his hair. Nakamaru wouldn’t think something like that would cause a shift in his concept of reality, but gravity may as well have made everyone hover two feet off the ground for as baffled as Nakamaru was after that. Whenever he looked at Ueda, he would feel this _whoosh_ inside his head that sounds a bit like an airplane takeoff, just on a lower level.

Jin’s assessment, naturally, is that he’s in love with him. The exact quote was “maybe you want to tap that,” which just made Nakamaru think of Taguchi and make a face. It’s that reaction, though, that leads Nakamaru to realize that Jin may be right, because clearly having sex with Ueda isn’t as disturbing as Taguchi tap-dancing.

The next time Nakamaru heard the _whoosh_ in his head, Ueda shifted a bit in his seat and refused to look at him for the rest of the meeting. It had to be a coincidence; mental telepathy doesn’t exactly exist. And even if it did, what was he transmitting? He hadn’t been actively thinking about Ueda, let alone fantasizing about anything inappropriate. He saves that for late at night in bed with the lights out.

This continues for a few weeks, through KAT-TUN’s single promotion and subsequent collaboration with NEWS. The nine of them together makes for a lot of discussion, even more laughing, mostly when Kame gets aggravated with them, and Nakamaru’s too busy to notice any internal noises. Maybe he’s gotten used to them by now, and besides, they’re not bothering anybody. Or so he thought.

“We need to talk,” Ueda corners him in the bathroom, and Nakamaru gets water all over the place as he jumps.

“Here?” he asks, _not_ squeaking, just a bit higher than usual.

The back of his shirt is grabbed and spun around, the sink digging into his tailbone as Ueda gets in his face. “It doesn’t make sense, but there’s no other explanation for it.”

Nakamaru gapes at him, the whooshing building up so loudly that he feels like _he’s_ going to take off. “For _what_?”

The answer is nonverbal. Ueda’s fisting his collar and meeting him halfway, crushing their mouths together, and all at once the whooshing stops. A warmth floods Nakamaru’s body, so hot that he starts to sweat, and he’s grabbing Ueda by the shoulders and pulling him closer before he’s fully aware of what he’s doing.

And all at once, he knows what had happened. He sees it in his mind, Ueda’s involuntary reactions every time Nakamaru heard the _whoosh_ around him, the uncomfortable faces and awkward excuses he had made before disappearing. Nakamaru feels it now, as evident as the rock-hard mass in Ueda’s pants that digs into Nakamaru’s thigh as they press together, and Ueda’s right – it doesn’t make sense. But it doesn’t have to.

In his next breath, he’s hopping up onto the sink and Ueda growls low in his throat, pleased with the development. Nakamaru kisses him harder as Ueda grinds against him, his hands sliding up the back of Ueda’s neck onto his fuzzy head that feels perfect under his fingertips, and he feels Ueda shudder when a small moan escapes.

Ueda swears against his lips, pulling a whine from Nakamaru as his jeans start to protest, and instantly Ueda’s hands drop to his belt. It feels even better when Ueda’s touching him, fingers wrapped confidently around his cock and stroking him until he’s trembling, legs wrapped around Ueda’s waist for balance, and Nakamaru lost his breath somewhere in all the moaning.

Abruptly Ueda tears his mouth away from Nakamaru’s, drags his lips down Nakamaru’s jaw to his ear and hisses, “Do you have any _idea_ what you’ve been doing to me? If you wanted this, all you had to do was say something, not get me worked up in a room full of people. I’m not a fucking exhibitionist.”

“I’m sorry-“ Nakamaru starts to say, but Ueda’s back in his mouth and his apology dies on a swirling tongue. There are other ways to get the message across, though, and Ueda groans approvingly as Nakamaru’s hands drift down his chest and into his track pants.

Ueda in the heat of passion is like a hurricane, so fast that Nakamaru can’t keep up and forceful enough to make his head spin. Something is retrieved from Ueda’s pocket and Nakamaru hears a cap pop, knows what it is and wonders if Ueda planned this, then he doesn’t think anymore because Ueda’s fingers are inside him and all he can do is _feel_.

Soft puffs of air gasp from Nakamaru’s lips, little moans that only Ueda can hear, and Ueda fingers him harder. It’s rough enough to feel good, especially with Ueda’s tongue chasing Nakamaru’s around his mouth, and Ueda swallows Nakamaru’s shrill cry when he touches something inside him that has him nearly jumping out of the other’s arms.

“There?” Ueda whispers, still inside Nakamaru’s mouth, and Nakamaru just nods. Ueda touches that spot again, and again, continuing to muffle Nakamaru’s screams with his tongue, holding Nakamaru steady while his thin body shakes and jerks beyond his control.

Unable to speak, Nakamaru uses the last of his coherency to frisk Ueda’s pockets in search of the lube, which he finally finds and lathers Ueda’s cock pointedly. Ueda growls again when Nakamaru rubs the tip, snapping his hips into the touch, and Nakamaru’s hands slide back to grab Ueda’s ass without thinking and make it clear that he wants Ueda to do that inside _him_.

It’s a rustling of clothes and groans and heat as they come together, and the sink is cold under Nakamaru’s ass that slowly welcomes inch after inch of Ueda. Nakamaru feels him bottom out and it’s more surreal than whatever’s in his head, the feeling of Ueda deep inside him with their bodies pressed together, drinking each other’s moans as Nakamaru gets used to the intrusion.

Ueda’s fingers draw lightly on his arms and it helps, relaxes Nakamaru enough for Ueda to move, and Ueda’s arms loop around Nakamaru’s thighs as he rolls thrust after thrust. Nakamaru feels hot and stretched and so fucking good, his own hips rocking a bit to meet Ueda’s efforts, which has Ueda groaning deeper. He fucks him until they’re breathless, overheated and drenched with sweat that shines in the fluorescent light, and Nakamaru comes the second Ueda touches him. Sleek fingers drift up and down his cock like it’s a piano chord and Nakamaru can’t stop moaning until Ueda joins him in orgasm, the pair of them both falling still and gasping for air as this version of reality returns to them once again.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Nakamaru says honestly, his mind clear, careless, and free of noises. For now.

Ueda grins. “Me neither,” and as he kisses him again, softly and full of promise, Nakamaru thinks that rationality is overrated.


End file.
